Joyeux anniversaire Rhadamanthe !
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe, six Spectres essayent de se cotiser pour lui offrir le meilleur cadeau qui soit au monde! Mais notre cher Whyvern a du mal à garder les idées cohérentes...YAOI Lemon !


_Joyeux anniversaire Rhadamanthe !_

Titre:

Joyeux anniversaire Rhadamanthe !

Chapitre:

One-shot

Couple:

Rhadamanthe et Kanon

Notes de l'auteur:

Bonjour bonjour ! Ceci est mon premier lemon donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi Please !

Résumé:

Minos, Eaque, Queen, Gordon, Sylphide et Valentine préparent le plus exceptionnel des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe, mais pendant ce temps celui-ci à du mal à garder les idées cohérentes...YAOI, Lemon

…_..._

_Il était la, assis sur son lit, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert et légèrement baissé. Il renversa sa tête en arrière en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. Il y avait depuis un moment qu'il avait perdu conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, à présent, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Une de ses mains se posa entre ses jambes, sur une masse de cheveux bleus océan, très doux au toucher et extrêmement soyeux aussi. _

_ Cependant, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait, il baissa les yeux vers la masse de cheveux océan, à cet instant, il ne voyait pas son visage, la seul chose qu'il voyait était cette langue qui léchait son sexe sur toute la longueur. Il exerça une pression sur la tête du jeune homme entre ses jambes, celui ci comprit le message et engloutit la colonne de chair jusqu'à la garde. L'homme poussa un soupir plus prononcé et sourit en rejetant à nouveau sa tête en arrière. Le jeune homme commença à faire des vas et viens avec sa bouche et sa langue, accentuant le plaisir de son compagnon. _

_ Au bout d'un moment, la cavité chaude et douce le quitta, il baissa les yeux pour croiser un regard aussi bleu que les fonds marins. Le jeune homme, toujours entre les jambes de son amant, haletait, un filet de bave coulant le longs de sa mâchoire, les yeux à moitié fermés et fixant son partenaire d'un regard suppliant. L'homme sourit à cette vision et demanda avec un sourire carnassier:_

_-Et bien Kanon, qu'as-tu ? Déjà fatigué ?_

_ Kanon ne répondit pas et continua de supplier son compagnon du regard. Celui ci sourit et attrapa les épaules du chevalier pour le relever et le faire s'assoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Kanon passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant sa salive à la sienne, leur langue jouant l'une avec l'autre. Leur virilité se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant augmenter la chaleur d'un cran, ainsi que leur désir. L'homme délaissa la bouche du second Gémeau pour s'attaquer à un téton déjà bien dressé par l'excitation, il le mordilla, passant de temps à autre sa langue dessus. D'une main, il maintenait Kanon contre lui et de l'autre il caressait ses fesses fermes. _

_ Kanon ne cessait de gémir, ne pouvant retenir son plaisir, il tira légèrement sur quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, signalant qu'il en voulait plus. L'homme sourit mentalement avant de satisfaire la demande de son compagnon. Le chevalier cria à la fois de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir en sentant deux doigts pénétrés son intimité. Il commença à oublier la douleur lorsque les doigts se mirent à bouger en lui, il les sentit faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre davantage. _

_-Alors ? Tu aimes ? Demanda l'homme sans arrêter ses mouvements._

_ Kanon planta un regard brulant dans celui de son amant avant d'articuler:_

_-Ah...ouiiiii...c'est bon...j't'en pris...aaaaah...Rhada...manthe...ne t'arrête pas..._

_ Rhadamanthe sourit et donna un léger coup de langue sur le menton de son amant avant de demander à nouveau:_

_-Que veux-tu que je te fasse ?_

_-Tout...aaaah...ce que tu veux..._

_-Mais toi ? De quoi as-tu envie ?_

_-P...prends moiiiiii ! Fais moi mal ! Ooooooooh oui !_

_ Rhadamanthe retint un petit rire et retira ses doigts, il attrapa les hanches de Kanon pour le faire mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le Spectre se plaça derrière son amant, qui avait écarté les jambes le plus possible plus lui facilité les choses. Et, brutalement et conformément à la demande de son amant, il le posséda, sans douceur, s'enfonçant d'un puissant coup de rein, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un hurlement de douleur à Kanon. Le Whyvern gronda de plaisir et enchaina immédiatement avec de puissant vas et viens. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant et lui cria:_

_-Allez ! Dis moi que tu aimes ! Supplies moi de continuer !_

_ Tout en disant ça, il donna une violente claque sur la cuisse de Kanon qui cria une nouvelle fois de douleur, il serrait le drap entre ses mains le plus fort possible, la tête enfouie dans la couverture, il hurla:_

_-Oh oui Rhadaaaaaa ! Continue ! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh ouiiiiii...t'arrête pas ! C'est trop boooooonnnn !_

_ Rhadamanthe continuait avec ses coups de reins, toujours plus fort, il griffait et mordait chaque parcelle de cette magnifique peau dorée par le soleil de Grèce. Un coup plus fort que les autres les fit hurler de jouissance, ensemble, ils venaient d'atteindre le septième ciel, le chemin fut douloureux mais le plaisir l'avait emporté. _

…_..._

Rhadamanthe se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur et avec une odeur particulièrement gênante en provenance de son caleçon. Il soupira et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois le jet activé, il posa ses deux mains sur le mur froid de la cabine de douche et poussa un nouveau soupir. Encore une fois, il avait fait un de ces rêves, et ce n'était guère reposant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne cessait de se voir faire ces choses à Kanon, le fier chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, celui ci qu'il avait poursuivi à travers tous les Enfers et celui qui s'était sacrifié pour le tuer. D'ailleurs...c'était depuis leur résurrection qu'il avait commencé à faire ces rêves, c'est à dire depuis 2 mois maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ces rêves...

Bon, certes, il se savait déjà amoureux du Gémeau et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois aux Enfers, il savait aussi qu'il avait affreusement envie de son corps qu'il trouvait parfais. Mais...mais pas au point de salir sans cesse ses draps comme un adolescent quand même ! Et puis, pourquoi cette violence en plus ? Décidément il ne comprenait vraiment rien !

Il poussa un énième soupir avant de sortir de la douche et de s'habiller. Il sortit ensuite de ses appartements pour aller marcher et réfléchir à tout cela. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, rien que le fait d'y penser une seconde ravivait le désir en lui. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et continua de marcher sans vraiment savoir ou il allait.

…_..._

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Voilà ce que Valentine ne cessait de répéter sous le regard ahuri de son amant Sylphide et de ses amis Queen et Gordon. Aucun des trois ne comprenait pourquoi la Harpie faisait les cents pas dans leur bureau depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant. Le Basilic s'approcha et l'immobilisa en le prenant par les épaules pour lui demander:

-Mais enfin Val' qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Sylphide !

-Commence déjà par te calmer et explique nous ce qui ne va pas !

Valentine prit une profonde inspiration et se lança:

-J'ai pas de cadeau à offrir au seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Non mais vraiment, je suis vraiment dedans jusqu'au cou !

-Un cadeau ? Pour le seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Pour quelle occasion ? Demanda Queen qui ne comprenait rien.

-Ne me dite pas que vous avez oublié...

Les trois Spectres se regardèrent un moment avant de reporter leur attention sur Valentine le fixa d'un regard interrogateur. La Harpie écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

-Mais enfin les gars ! Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que c'est l'anniversaire du seigneur Rhadamanthe aujourd'hui ?

Trois paires d'yeux qui s'ouvrent en grand. Gordon se frappa le front avec son poing en s'exclamant:

-Mince ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

-Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Paniqua Queen.

-Oula c'est quoi cette agitation ? Demanda une voix en provenance de la porte d'entrée du bureau.

Les quatre Spectres se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Minos et Eaque, tous soupirèrent de soulagement, du moment que ce n'était pas Rhadamanthe qui arrivait tout allait bien. Valentine leur avoua dans un soupir:

-Nous n'avons rien à offrir aux seigneur Rhadamanthe pour son anniversaire.

Le Griffon et le Garuda se regardèrent un moment avant que Eaque ne dise:

-Si cela peut vous rassurer nous non plus on ne sait pas quoi lui offrir, Sa Majesté Hadès compte donner une fête demain, mais nous...nous n'avons rien lui donner.

-On espérait que vous auriez une idée. Continua Minos.

Les six Spectres étaient complètement dépités, en fait, trouver un cadeau pour Rhadamanthe relevait de l'impossible, il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais bon quand même, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre être ses amis s'ils ne trouvaient rien qui puisse convenir au Whyvern. Ils furent brutalement tirés de leur pensées par l'arrivée de celui ci. Il semblait complètement abattu, rien qu'à voir les cernes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Curieux, Minos s'approcha de son ami et demanda:

-Rhad ? Ça va ?

Rhadamanthe le regarda un moment avant de sourire et de hocher faiblement la tête. Pourtant, les autres en doutaient vraiment. Le Whyvern ne prêta pas attention aux regards que lui lançait ses subordonnés et demanda à Minos d'une voix faible:

-Je peux te parler un instant ?

Minos ne le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit son ami en dehors du bureau, pressé de savoir ce qui tourmentait autant celui ci, et peut être par la même occasion pêcher une ou deux informations sur ce qu'il voudrait comme cadeau. Une fois dans les appartements de Rhadamanthe, ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Minos attendit un moment que son ami se décide à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais, voyant que celui ci s'obstinait à garder le silence, il lui demanda doucement:

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Rhadamanthe baissa les yeux et répondit:

-Oui...en fait...c'est assez gênant à dire mais...ces derniers temps je fais des rêves assez...déroutants...

Minos l'interrogea du regard et le Whyvern commença son récit, son amour pour Kanon, ses rêves, tout y passa, sans la moindre exception. Un peu plus tôt en se promenant, il s'était dit qu'il devrait aller parler de tout cela à Minos, car après tout ils étaient presque frères tous les deux. Le Griffon l'écouta sans l'interrompre, mais fut vraiment choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Finalement, le silence finit par régner dans la pièce, Rhadamanthe baissa encore plus les yeux, vraiment honteux de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il se dégoutait tout simplement. Il releva la tête en sentant Minos poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue du sourire tendre que lui adressait son ami. Celui ci lui demanda d'une voix calme:

-Tu sais, c'est normal de ressentir ce genre de chose, surtout quand c'est de la personne qu'on aime qu'il s'agit. Tu aimes Kanon et tu as envie de lui, il est normal que tu fasses ce genre de rêve.

-Je sais mais...mais je viens de te dire que dans mes rêves je le fais souffrir je le maltraite pendant nos ébats !

-Comparer à ce que je rêvais de faire à Eaque avant d'oser lui déclarer ma flamme, je peux te dire que tes rêves sont plus que sages.

-Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-Je rêvais que je lui arrachais ses vêtements, que je l'enchainais à mon lit, que je le bâillonnait et que je le violais sauvagement, sans la moindre once de douceur tout ça en le fouettant avec une ceinture en cuir...ah je me souviens aussi qu'une fois, je dis bien une seule, je lui enfonçais un pied de chaise...

-Outch !

-Le pire c'est qu'il adorait ça et qu'il en redemandait.

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au plafond et tenta d'imaginer la scène, Minos en train de fouetter Eaque et de lui enfoncer on ne sait quel objet. Il pâlit brutalement, tellement que le Griffon s'en inquiéta.

-Rhad ?

-C'est rien...j'ai juste tenter d'imaginer la scène une seconde et...ça fait peur...

-Tu vois, comparer à moi toi tu es plus que sage. Au bout d'un moment j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

-Et t'as fait quoi alors ?

-J'ai d'abord été tenté d'aller soulager mes hormones chez Rune, tu le connais, il est incapable de désobéir à un ordre. Mais...je suis pas du genre à aller empiéter sur le territoire de quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé tout avouer à Eaque, et j'ai été agréablement surpris qu'il me dise que mon sentiment était réciproque.

Rhadamanthe sourit devant l'air rêveur de son ami, puis une question le frappa:

-Dis Minos, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « je suis pas du genre à aller empiéter sur le territoire de quelqu'un d'autre» ?

-Rune est déjà en couple.

Rhadamanthe encaissa le coup sans broncher avant de balbutier:

-Mais...avec qui ?

-C'est la que c'est un peu plus choquant...

-Vas-y...

-Il est avec Myu et Pharaon...

-Pardon ?

-Ils se font des plans à trois...

Le Whyvern ne savait que dire, il est complètement sous le choque. Minos soupira et expliqua:

-Je l'ai su un peu avant d'aller me déclarer à Eaque, Rune avait oublié un livre sur son bureau alors je suis allé le lui rapporter. Quand je suis arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, je suis entré et...je les ai vu tout les trois...Pharaon en train de prendre Rune qui était en train de caresser Myu qui s'était empalé sur lui...

-J'ai pas besoin des détails !

-Désolé...j'ai été tellement gêné...

-C'est compréhensible...j'aurais jamais cru ça de ton procureur...

Minos haussa les épaules et reprit:

-Bon, pour en revenir à Kanon, est ce que tu sais s'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ?

-J'en sais rien...j'ai l'impression que je ne le laisse pas indifférent mais...En fait, pendant la guerre, je voyais bien ses yeux qui s'illuminaient quand j'arrivais vers lui pour l'affronter et je voyais aussi qu'il semblait triste quand il devait s'éloigner de moi. Et pendant la fête qui a eu lieu pour signe le traité de paix, il y a un mois, il croit peut être que je n'ai rien remarqué mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait passé son temps à m'observer du coin de l'œil et puis...il y avait comme une lueur étrange dans son regard...

-Autres signes ?

-Il y a aussi le fait que pendant la fête quand je suis allé le saluer il a rougis en me balbutiant un «Bonsoir» puis il est parti en courant...

-Tout cela ne laisse pas à douter qu'il est amoureux de toi alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le voir...

-Euh...et bien en fait...c'est que je...euh...

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur !

-Ah...c'est vrai que si tu y vas la peur au ventre ça va pas le faire...mais il va bien falloir que tu y ailles tu peux pas rester comme ça.

-Bon ok...il vient à la fête de demain avec tout le Sanctuaire de toute façon, je lui dirai à ce moment.

-Excellente initiative !

Rhadamanthe sembla rêver un moment, Minos l'interrogea du regard et entendit son ami dire:

-Même s'il partage pas mes sentiments...je voudrais tellement qu'au moins une fois il soit à moi...

Minos sourit et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il se leva, salua Rhadamanthe et s'en retourna vers le bureau de Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon, la ou Eaque devait encore l'attendre, il entra dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres sous le regard interrogatif des cinq autres Spectres. Le Griffon referma la porte pour que personne ne les entende et s'exclama:

-Les gars, je sais ce qu'on va offrir à Rhadamanthe !

Aussitôt, tous les regards s'illuminèrent et ils écoutèrent bien attentivement le plan de Minos. Quand il eut fini Eaque le regarda ahuri et demanda d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins troublé:

-Donc en clair, tu nous propose d'aller kidnapper Kanon des Gémeaux pour qu'il se soumette, au moins cette nuit, aux caprices sexuels de notre cher Rhadamanthe ?

-Exactement.

-Bon, vu les circonstances je peux pas contester, y a juste un problème...non deux en fait.

-Et lesquelles ?

-1: comment tu vas faire pour le kidnapper sans provoquer une émeute au Sanctuaire ? 2: comment on va se débrouiller pour que Rhadamanthe quitte sa chambre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse tout préparer sans qu'il n'y est le moindre risque qu'il nous surprenne ?

Minos fit la grimace...la il devait reconnaître que son amant avait parfaitement raison. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au plafond, signe qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Les autres aussi réfléchissaient, parce que, mine de rien, l'idée de livrer à Rhadamanthe l'homme que celui ci aimait était assez tentante. Sylphide claqua des doigts et s'exclama:

-Je pense avoir trouvé la solution.

Tous le regardait attentivement, le Basilic continua donc:

-Seigneur Minos, Seigneur Eaque, vous irez au Sanctuaire pour prévenir Athéna, si elle est d'accord vous pourrez ramener le Gémeau ici, quand à nous, avec la montagne de travail qu'on a on ne sera pas trop de cinq pour le faire, cela occupera le Seigneur Rhadamanthe un moment.

-Et comment veux-tu convaincre Athéna de vendre le corps d'un de ses chevaliers à un Spectre ? Demanda Gordon.

-On aura qu'à dire que le bonheur d'un des trois Juges des Enfers est vital pour préserver la paix entre nos deux royaumes.

Tous sourirent à Sylphide et hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation, Valentine se jeta sur son amant en lui disant qu'il était un vrai génie. Minos et Eaque se mirent donc en route pendant que Queen allait chercher Rhadamanthe dans sa chambre, en général, lorsque c'était lui qui allait le trouver c'est que ses subordonnés n'arrivaient vraiment pas à ses débrouiller sans lui.

Minos et Eaque se téléportèrent donc dans la salle du trône du Sanctuaire, juste devant Athéna qui sursauta en les voyant apparaître comme ça sans crier gare. Shion et Dohko eux, regardèrent les nouveaux venues avec un sourcil haussé se demandant ce que les deux Juges pouvaient bien faire dans le coin. Athéna se leva et déclara en fronçant les sourcils:

-Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous veniez, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur !

-Pardonnez nous déesse mais nous ne pouvions prévenir car il ne faut pas que notre demande s'ébruite. Déclara Eaque.

-Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, et pour éviter quoi que se soit, pourriez vous demander à vos chevaliers de venir s'il vous plait ?

-Sauf Kanon des Gémeaux, lui il faudrait plutôt l'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Continua Minos.

Athéna les regarda un instant les sourcils haussés, ainsi cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le second Gémeau. Elle appela mentalement ses chevaliers en évitant Kanon et, une fois les autres prévenus, engagea la conversation avec Saga:

_-Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux._

_-Oui déesse Athéna ?_ Demanda la voix mental de Saga.

_-Ton frère n'ait pas convié à cette entrevue, mais il est directement concerné, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons pourrais-tu lui dire qu'il n'y a que toi de convier et trouver un prétexte pour qu'il quitte le Sanctuaire en attendant ?_

_-Bien majesté, j'arrive immédiatement._

Une fois la conversation coupée, Saga regarda son frère qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé. Depuis quelques temps, Kanon avait du mal à dormir tant ses nuits étaient agités. Il lui arrivait de dormir sur le canapé dans la journée pour rattraper sa nuit et cela permettait d'estomper les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux dés qu'il se levait le matin. L'ainé s'approcha de son cadet et l'appela:

-Kanon ?

Celui ci se retourna et sourit à son frère:

-Oui Saga ?

-Je comptais aller faire quelques courses en ville, nos placards sont presque vides, mais Athéna vient de m'appeler pour une entrevue, et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer alors...

-Tu voudrais savoir si cela ne me dérangeait pas d'aller faire les courses à ta place ?

-Voila, c'est ça.

-Bon je vais y aller. J'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

-Tu es sur que cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Du tout, j'ai besoin de sortir de toute manière, j'en ai marre de rester enfermer sans rien faire.

-Il arrive des fois que tu sortes pour aller prendre un apéritif avec Milo ou Aphrodite.

-Quand Milo n'est pas avec Camus en train de jouer les Scorpions tout feu tout flamme et quand Aphrodite n'est pas avec Angelo en train de jouer au couple de fruits de mer.

Saga étouffa un petit rire, il arrivait des fois ou son jumeau pouvait faire preuve d'un très bon humour. L'ainé embrassa son cadet sur la tempe et sortit du temple en disant qu'il trouverait la liste pour les courses sur la table de la cuisine. Kanon ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse du salon et alla chercher la liste et sa carte de crédit avant de se téléporter hors du Sanctuaire.

Une fois tous réunis dans la salle du trône, les chevaliers lancèrent des regards interrogateurs aux deux Spectres qui se trouvaient toujours devant leur déesse. Eaque regarda son amant d'un air inquiet et celui ci lui sourit avant de se lancer dans son explication. Dés qu'il eut finit, un silence embarrassé régna dans la pièce. Athéna était effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Shion et Dohko étaient tétanisés, Angelo et Aphrodite s'échangèrent un regard pervers en imaginant la scène, Milo était outré par ce que ces deux Spectres voulaient faire subir à son meilleur ami, les autres chevaliers étaient sous le choc et Saga lui fulminait de colère. Si bien que Ayoros du le serrer contre lui pour l'empêcher d'aller arracher la têtes à ces deux énergumènes, il en profita pour le détendre en l'entourant de son cosmos, en embrassant sa tête et en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Une fois la surprise passée, Athéna leur demanda les sourcils froncés:

-Et pour quelles raisons accepterai-je une telle chose ?

-S'il vous plait, tout ce que nous vous demandons c'est de nous laisser Kanon une nuit. Supplia Minos.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je donnerai mon autorisation au Juge Rhadamanthe pour prendre la virginité de mon chevalier. Et puis, avez-vous songez à ses sentiments à lui ?

-Nous sommes sur de sur ce sur que le second Gémeau est amoureux de Rhadamanthe.

-Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ?

-Sur ce point la ils disent vrai Altesse. Intervint Milo.

-Plait-il ?

-A chaque fois qu'un de nos sujets de conversation dérive sur le Whyvern ses yeux se mettent à briller, c'est limite s'ils ne prennent pas la forme d'un cœur, et puis à chaque fois c'est toujours «Rhadamanthe ceci, Rhadamanthe cela», il est hyper lourd avec ça.

-Dois-je en conclure qu'accepter cette offre ferait plaisir à Kanon ?

-Oh que oui Majesté.

-Et puis en plus. Commença Eaque. Un chevalier d'Athéna en couple avec un Spectre d'Hadès, cela ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour assurer la paix entre nos deux royaumes.

Athéna le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et réfléchit un instant (NDA: et oui, Athéna est capable de réfléchir !). Elle finit par sourire et se tourna vers Saga qui fulminait toujours de colère dans les bras d'Ayoros.

-Saga, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Athéna.

-C'est hors de question ! Hurla celui ci.

-Songe que c'est pour maintenir la paix.

-Mais...mais...mais...je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère aux mains de ces...ces...Spectres !

-Je connais bien Rhadamanthe, il lui demandera d'abord s'il en a envie, si oui alors ça se fera mais si non, il le laissera partir. Déclara Minos.

Saga grogna et regarda ses amis cherchant un peu d'aide mais il ne vit que des sourires qui voulaient dire «Laisse faire, je suis sur que ton frère va bien s'amuser», avec un faible espoir il regarda Ayoros mais celui ci lui sourit en lui murmurant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien et puis ton frère est bien capable de défendre lui même ses fesses si besoin est.

Saga grommela, poussa un soupir et se retourna vers les Spectres en disant:

-Bon c'est d'accord ! Mais si jamais il lui fait le moindre mal...

-Oh on sait, tu vas nous Galaxian Explosionner la tronche avant d'envoyer nos restes dans une autre dimension, c'est bien ça ? Déclara Minos avec un sourire.

-T'as tout compris !

Les deux Spectres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et décidèrent d'attendre le retour du second Gémeau.

Justement, celui ci venait tout juste de rentrer et rangeais les courses dans les placards de la cuisine. Il en profita pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt dans ses sentiments...il aimait Rhadamanthe, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait complètement charmé avec ses courts cheveux blond ensoleillés, ses yeux d'or pur, sa carrure impressionnante, sa force, tout...mais il était sur que ce n'était pas réciproque, car depuis la fête donnée pour le traité de paix, il n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à le contacter...enfin lui non plus d'ailleurs mais bon quand même...il poussa un soupir en finissant de ranger et sortit à nouveau du temple se sentant étouffer d'un seul coup. Il regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, il l'essuya de l'envers de sa main. Le cœur lourd, il pensa à voix haute:

-Me voilà condamné à aimer sans être aimé en retour...pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui, un Spectre, qui me prenne mon cœur ? Un Juge des Enfers en plus...

-Ça, y a que toi qui peux le savoir...

Avant même que Kanon est pu se retourner, il sentit un bout de tissu lui couvrir le nez et la bouche. L'odeur était étrange, il se sentit partir, sa vue se troubla, il perdit le sens de l'équilibre et finalement, s'évanouit dans les bras de Minos. Derrière lui, les autres chevaliers d'or les regardèrent faire avec un sourire amusé, sauf Saga qui avait les mains jointes, les yeux fermés et il suppliait mentalement à son frère de le pardonner. Eaque s'approcha de son amant et lui demanda un sourcil haussé:

-C'était quoi comme produit que tu as mis sur ce chiffon ?

-Un narcotique. Répondit le Griffon en souriant.

-Je savais pas que tu étais en possession de ce genre de chose.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela me servirai un jour à vrai dire...

-Bah pourquoi tu en gardes alors si tu n'en utilises jamais ?

-Bah, comme dit le Seigneur Hadès ''on ne sait jamais''.

-C'est pas dangereux au moins ? Demanda Saga, vraiment inquiet.

-Non, du tout, au pire il restera inconscient une ou deux heures. Bon, Eaque c'est bon on peut partir, si y revient pas vous pourrez venir le chercher demain à la fête.

-Une seconde ! Appela Aphrodite.

-Oui ? Demanda Eaque.

-Prenez ça. Déclara le Poisson en lui tendant un sac en plastique. Se sont des vêtements à moi qui devraient parfaitement convenir à la situation, par contre, j'y tient beaucoup, donc je voudrai les récupérer demain en un seul morceau.

-Pas de problème. Répondit le Garuda en prenant le sac.

Sur ce, les deux Spectres rentrèrent aux Enfers en portant Kanon comme un sac de patate. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau des subordonnés de Rhadamanthe, tout le monde s'acharnait au travail. Le Whyvern avait le nez plongé dans une montagne de dossier pendant que les autres classaient et rangeaient tout le bric à brac. Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon espéraient vraiment que Eaque et Minos revenaient bientôt parce que tout était déjà presque fini et que s'ils ne rentraient pas immédiatement Rhadamanthe rentrerait dans ses appartements et tout tomberait à l'eau. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix mentale de Minos:

_-On est rentré, rejoignez nous dans la chambre de Rhadamanthe._

Les quatre Spectres soupirèrent de soulagement, maintenant restait un problème à résoudre, comment faire pour que tout le monde quitte la pièce sans que Rhadamanthe ne se pose des questions ? Cette fois ce fut Queen qui eut la solution:

_-Seigneur Hadès ?_

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-J'ai un service à vous demandez._

_-Fais donc mon cher Spectre._

_-Pourriez-vous distraire le Seigneur Rhadamanthe un moment s'il vous plait ?_

_-Pour quelles raisons ?_

_-En fait, moi et les autres nous voudrions avoir un peu de temps pour préparer son cadeau, chose qui n'ait pas très facile vu qu'il est juste à côté..._

_-Oh, je vois, et bien je pense que je pourrai faire quelque chose._

_-Je vous remercie infiniment Votre Majesté ! Mais surtout pas un mot de cette histoire au Seigneur Rhadamanthe. _

_-Voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ?_

Sur ce, Queen coupa la conversation et se tourna vers Rhadamanthe qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses dossiers. Celui ci sursauta en entendant la voix de son Seigneur et Maitre:

_-Rhadamanthe, mon cher Juge._

_-Votre Majesté ?_

_-Pourrais-tu venir en salle de réception je te pris, je voudrai avoir ton avis sur certaines choses pour la fête de demain._

_-J'arrive immédiatement Votre Altesse._

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers ses subordonnés et leur dit qu'il devait aller voir Hadès, sur ce il sortit du bureau. Les quatre Spectres retinrent de justesse un cri de victoire, quand ils furent sur que leur maitre était assez loin, ils sortirent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du Whyvern. Une fois entrés, il virent Minos et Eaque debout près du lit et dessus, Kanon des Gémeaux qui semblait inconscient. Gordon s'en inquiéta un peu et demanda:

-Il va bien ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens juste de lui repasser un peu de narcotique pour être sur qu'il ne se réveillera pas pendant qu'on s'occupera du reste. Déclara Minos avec un sourire.

-OUAAAAAH !

Tous se retournèrent vers Eaque qui venait de pousser un cri de stupeur. Celui ci semblait à la fois choqué et émerveillé par ce que contenait le sac. Tous l'interrogèrent du regard, le Garuda sourit en disant:

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'Aphrodite des poissons avait de tels goûts, même si au fond ça ne m'étonne pas.

Tout en disant cela, il sortit du sac un tee-shirt en cuir noir très serré, qui ne semblait couvrir que le torse, puis il en sortit un short en cuir noir tout aussi serré, court jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Les cinq autres Spectres le regardèrent les yeux grands ouvert avant de finalement secouer la tête d'un air amusé.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du travail. Déclara Minos en se frottant les mains.

-Ah...Marmonna Eaque.

-Quoi ?

-Il a aussi mis des menottes...

Et il sortit deux anneaux de fer reliés d'une longue chaine.

-Oh ! Parfais ! S'exclama Minos. Faudra le remercier.

Sur ce, Minos commença à déshabiller Kanon, pendant que Valentine et les trois autres cherchaient un mot à écrire à leur Seigneur. La harpie se retourna pour voir le second Gémeau vêtu seulement d'un boxer, il laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif devant le physique parfais du chevalier, s'attirant ainsi une claque dans l'arrière de la tête de la part de Sylphide. Minos lui mit la tenue en cuir qui lui allait à merveille, Eaque lui attacha les poignets aux barreaux du lit avec les menottes, le bâillonna et s'apprêta à mette un ruban rouge autour du coup de Kanon quand Gordon l'interpella:

-Vous êtes sur qu'il ne vaudrait pas tout simplement le laisser à poil ?

-Non. Répondit Eaque. On ne va quand même pas privé Rhadamanthe du plaisir qu'il aura de le déshabiller.

Une fois le ruban mit et le mot déposé sur le ventre du Gémeau, ils repartirent rejoindre leur chambre respectives, tout cela leur avait donné des envies et ils étaient bien décidés à les assouvir. Minos avec Eaque, Valentine avec Sylphide et Queen avec Gordon.

Rhadamanthe entra dans ses appartements un peu plus tard, légèrement en rogne, il avait sentit le cosmos des deux autres Juges ici et il voulait savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre tout en criant:

-MINOS, EAQUE QU'EST CE QUE VOUS...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il resta bouche bée et sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui fouetter les reins devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kanon, allongé sur son lit, attaché, dans une tenue super sexy. Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha d'un pas légèrement tremblant. Il vit un petit mot reposer sur le ventre de celui qu'il aimait, il le prit et commença à lire:

_«Bon anniversaire Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! _

_ On a eu beaucoup de mal à tout organiser mais nous espérons que votre cadeau vous plait ! Faite en ce que vous voulez ! _

_ Minos du Griffon, Eaque du Garuda, Valentine de la Harpie, Sylphide du Basilic, Queen de la Mandragore et Gordon du Minotaure._

_ P.S. : ces vêtements appartiennent à Aphrodite des Poissons et il aimerait les récupérer en un seul morceau alors n'en faite pas n'importe quoi.»_

Rhadamanthe sourit et se tourna vers Kanon qui semblait sur le point de se réveiller à en juger par ses paupières qui commençaient à bouger. Il posa le bout de papier sur la table de chevet et sans pouvoir se contrôler se plaça au dessus de Kanon. Il défit le ruban autour de son cou et y parsema une multitude de petits baisers, bien tendre, pendant que ses mains caressaient ses bras remontés au dessus de sa tête. Dans son inconscience, Kanon laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le creux entre le cou et les épaules. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, délicatement, se demandant ou il se trouvait. Puis, la mémoire lui revint, il se souvenait d'avoir entendu une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Minos, puis, une odeur étrange et plus rien. Mais ou est ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un soupir qui lui échappa en sentant une bouche lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille droite. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. La surprise passé, il haleta:

-Rha...Rhadamanthe ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche sa plaqua sur la sienne, le faisant taire. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme une pivoine. Ces lèvres sur les siennes, ce corps au dessus du sien...il en avait tant rêvé que maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand le Whyvern se sépara de ses lèvres qui étaient restées bien fermées, il se redressa sur ses coudes, plongeant son regard d'or chargé de désir dans celui bleu océan de Kanon. Le Gémeau lui demanda toujours sous le choque:

-P...pourquoi...pourquoi tu fais...ça ?

Le Juge baissa les yeux et répondit très bas:

-J'ai envie...j'ai envie de toi Kanon...

Cette phrase fit bondir le cœur de Kanon dans sa poitrine. S'il en jugeait par ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, Rhadamanthe ne mentait pas. Il rougit encore plus mais lui sourit doucement. Il voulut se redresser pour reprendre ses lèvres mais les menottes à ses poignets l'en empêcher. Il se contenta donc de répondre doucement:

-Moi aussi...

Rhadamanthe crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Avoir l'homme de sa vie enfin dans ses bras, c'était son rêve qui se réalisait. Il contempla encore un instant le visage de Kanon qui venait de fermer les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement tendues vers lui, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut vite donné. Le Whyvern passa sa langue sur les lèvres douce du Gémeau avant d'entrer dans sa bouche et de se mettre à la recherche de celle qui allait l'accompagner dans un ballet passionné et sensuel. Sa langue trouva bien vite celle de Kanon et la caressa avant de s'enrouler autour d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité, ils ne se séparèrent que quand le manque d'air fut trop important.

Rhadamanthe lécha le léger filet de bave qui coulait le long de la joue de Kanon avant de repartir à la découverte de son cou. Le Gémeau frémit doucement, il aurait voulu pouvoir enlacer son compagnon mais il ne put rien faire attaché comme il l'était, il aurait aimé pouvoir cassé la chaine mais le produit que lui avait fait respirer Minos le paralysait encore. Rhadamanthe releva le haut de Kanon qui murmura:

-Tient...c'est pas mes vêtements ça...

-Aphrodite...

-Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas qu'il ait participé ?

Rhadamanthe étouffa un petit rire et commença la lécher le téton gauche, juste au dessus du cœur qu'il pouvait sentir battre la chamade. D'une main, il martyrisa l'autre en le pinçant doucement et de l'autre, il caressait son flan et son ventre qu'il sentait se contracter à chaque caresse. Kanon se tortilla sous lui, il tira sur ses liens mais rien à faire, il était encore trop faible...mais malgré cela, il adorait ça, être totalement à la merci de Rhadamanthe, être son jouet...c'était son rêve. Le Whyvern délaissa les boutons de chair maintenant dures et se redressa pour enlever sa chemise qui lui tenait trop chaud. Le second Gémeau découvrit un torse blanc et musclé, tellement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Rhadamanthe revint reprendre les lèvres si douces de Kanon. Il descendit ensuite le long de son ventre, dardant l'intérieur du nombril de sa langue pendant que d'une main, il caressait de façon très sensuelle la cuisse droite de son amant et de l'autre, il s'affairait à défaire le petit short, tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait nullement cacher l'excitation de Kanon. Une fois le vêtement ouvert, il ne l'enleva pas tout de suite, il passa la main, qui le déshabillait un instant plus tôt, dessous, caressant l'érection du Gémeau à travers le tissu du boxer. Le cadet des jumeaux laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, il ne se sentait pas du tout satisfait de cette manière et Rhadamanthe prenait un malin plaisir à le faire patienter.

Lorsque Rhadamanthe se décida à passer sa main sous le boxer pour le caresser tendrement, Kanon ne put retenir un ''oui'' lascif. Le Whyvern sourit avant d'embrasser l'arrière du genoux gauche de son Gémeau et finalement, il le releva à deux mains pour lui ôter le short et son sous vêtement. Le Juge admira le corps qu'il avait devant les yeux, les courbes gracieuses et viril, les muscles contractés par l'excitation. Il regarda le visage de Kanon, celui ci avait les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir, les yeux fermés et les joues rouge carmin. Rhadamanthe se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres:

-Tu es splendide.

Kanon ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Le Whyvern laissa ses mains vagabonder de part et d'autre du corps de son amant, lorsqu'il se décida à effleurer le sexe du bout des doigts, le Gémeaux sursauta et gémit. Quand il le sentit le prendre en main et commencer de doux mouvements de vas et viens, il ne put retenir un:

-Rhadamanthe...oh ouuuiiii...

-Tu aimes ? Lui demanda Rhadamanthe sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

-Oui...continue...je t'en priiiiiiiisss...

Rhadamanthe taquina le membre de son amant de sa langue, arrachant un râle à celui ci, il lécha la colonne de chair sur toute la longueur, explora chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Enfin, il le prit complètement dans sa bouche, entamant de longs mouvements aussi bien avec sa langue qu'avec sa bouche. Kanon se sentait partir, il ne contrôlait plus rien, Rhadamanthe le rendait complètement fou, son monde n'était plus que plaisir. Le Gémeau sentit le Whyvern l'engloutir entièrement et il poussa un râle plus longs que les autres en se libérant dans la bouche de son amant, celui ci avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence. Il releva la tête pour voir Kanon reprendre son souffle, il l'embrassa, mêlant sa salive à la sienne, qui avait un goût salé, légèrement amer dut à la semence.

-Je t'ai fait ça tant de fois en rêve...Murmura le Spectre en s'éloignant.

Kanon croisa son regard et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il retrouva toute ses forces, il tira sur sa chaine qui se cassa en deux. Il se releva devant un Rhadamanthe éberlué, ôta le tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur qui perlait son corps, et sans rien dire, l'embrassa avec passion. Il le poussa pour l'allonger sur le matelas, ouvrit le pantalon du Spectre, en sortit un sexe de bonne taille et fondit dessus toujours en disant:

-A mon tour de jouer avec toi !

. Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un cri en sentant la langue de son compagnon sur son membre. Il agrippa la soigneuse chevelure bleue de ses mains. Kanon le prit tout entier dans sa bouche et commença à son tour à faire des vas et viens. Le Whyvern renversa la tête en arrière tout en poussant de longs soupirs de plaisir. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Alors qu'il se sentait proche de la jouissance, il agrippa les épaules du Gémeau et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Il écarta les fesses et prépara Kanon avec sa langue et avec ses doigts. Désireux de lui faire le moins de mal possible, il le prépara longuement et doucement. Quand il estima que les muscles étaient assez détendus, il le posséda, tendrement.

Alors qu'il sentait ses chairs s'écarter pour accueillir Rhadamanthe, Kanon dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui laisser échapper un quelconque son qui évoquerait de la douleur. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son amant entrer en lui, la douleur disparut pour laisser place au plaisir grandissant. Quand le Whyvern fut pleinement en lui, il s'arrêta pour se pencher à son oreille et lui demander:

-Tu vas bien ?

Kanon le regarda de ses yeux embrumés de désir, ses joues étaient maintenant cramoisies, il lui répondit:

-Oh...par Athéna...c'est...mmmh...si bon de...aannnh...t'avoir en moaaaaahhh...j'aurais jamais cru...

-C'est si agréable d'être en toi, si doux, si chaud.

Rhadamanthe posa un baiser sur sa tempe et commença à mouvoir son bassin dans l'intimité de Kanon. Les mouvements étaient d'abord lents, mais au fur et à mesure que la passion les consumait, ils s'accélèrent. Le Gémeau n'en finissait plus de crier et de gémir, il accompagna son amant dans ses mouvements. Leur corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, comme qu'ils avaient toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux à part l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était se donner l'un à l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un à jamais. Ils faisaient l'amour aussi bien avec leur corps qu'avec leur cœurs, leurs cosmos se mêlèrent à l'un à l'autre pour ne faire qu'un à leur tour.

Rhadamanthe le fit changer de position, lui faisant face, sans pour autant quitter son corps. Kanon l'attira à lui alors que le Whyvern augmentait encore la puissance de ses coups de reins.

-Oh oui Rhadaaaa ! Continue ! Plus vite plus fort ! Oooooh ouuiiiii !

-Aaaaaaaah...Kanon ! J'vais plus...tenir ! Nnnnnnaaaaahhh...

A cet instant, Kanon sentit comme une explosion galactique se propager dans son corps et il se libéra entre leur deux corps dans un cri de pur jouissance, aussitôt imité par Rhadamanthe qui se libéra en lui. Le Whyvern retomba sur le Gémeau, reprenant tout deux leur souffle. Le Juge se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qui lui sourit tendrement, ils remontèrent les draps sur eux pour ne rien perdre de la chaleur qui les envahissait encore. Il se regardèrent un instant mais Kanon finit par baisser tristement les yeux, Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil et se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le voir et lui demander:

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, c'est rien...

-Kanon, on vient de partager un moment de pur plaisir et de tendresse, alors je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu sembles si triste.

Kanon plongea son regard océan dans celui d'or pur de Rhadamanthe et se jeta à l'eau:

-Ce qui vient de se passer...est ce que...c'était sincère ou juste pour...un coup d'un soir ?

Rhadamanthe sursauta et regarda Kanon avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le Gémeau soupira et déclara:

-Je vois...je comprends, je ne peux pas te forcer à partager mes sentiments, je devrais me rhabiller et rentrer au Sanctuaire...

-Non !

Kanon leva les yeux vers Rhadamanthe abasourdi, celui ci enchaina:

-Kanon, je t'aime depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé aller te voir au Sanctuaire pour te le dire...je pensais que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un Spectre, un ancien ennemie, celui à cause duquel tu as du te suicider. Ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'était tout simplement magique ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Je...je t'aime Kanon.

Kanon avait les larmes aux yeux, il se jeta sur Rhadamanthe et l'embrassa en s'exclamant:

-Rhadamanthe ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Oh c'est merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie !

Il se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Kanon et Rhadamanthe arrivèrent tout sourires dans la salle de réception ou devait avoir lieu la fête, en voyant leur mains jointe, Minos, Eaque et les quatre subordonnés comprirent que leur idée avait été un franc succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, les douze ors, plus les bronzes, le Grand Pope et Athéna arrivèrent via l'Autre Dimension de Saga, celui ci en apercevant son frère couru vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Kanon ! Mon dieu mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi ! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère !

-Mais non, je vais bien. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner Saga.

-Comment ?

Saga s'écarta et vit son frère sourire bêtement, avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il l'interrogea du regard et Kanon répondit:

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux grand frère.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Angelo, curieux.

-J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie...

-Ça se voit. Ricana Ikki.

-Pendant que j'y pense...Aphrodite ?

-Oui ? Demanda l'interpellé.

-Tu as apporté la clé pour ces...trucs j'espère.

Il montra ses poignets au Poisson, les menottes y étaient toujours attachées. Le douzième gardien sourit et sorti une clé de sa poche et il enleva les anneaux de fer des poignets de Kanon en disant:

-Pourquoi elle sont cassées ?

-Désolé, c'est moi...Murmura Kanon.

-C'est pas grave, des comme ça j'en ai plein dans mon placard, par contre pour les vêtements...

-Ils sont en parfait états, j'irai les chercher après la fête.

-Parfait.

Sur ce la fête commença, Rhadamanthe resta scotché tout le temps à son Gémeau, mais pensa néanmoins à remercier Minos, Eaque et ses quatre subordonnés pour le merveilleux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Fin !


End file.
